We're Both Showing Hearts
by crucio-alwayss
Summary: A little Wolfstar one shot/song fic based around All Of Me by John Legend. Set in the Marauders Era, a pre-Wolfstar build up to the start of their relationship. Rather fluffy and probably a bit OOC. But read it and give it a go!


This was requested by sassysnitch on Tumblr, and was _meant_ to be a song fic around All Of Me by John Legend. It's way longer than I thought it would be, and I'm not sure I liked how I added in bits of the song, but hope you guys enjoy it anyway! 

"Sirius, we did this in first year. Cut the leeches lengthwise and let the liquid drain out," Remus reminded him yet again. Remus was sitting cross-legged on the floor of their dorm, with a book in his lap, while Sirius was lounging around on his bed, taking down notes on the Vomiting Solution he was going to start brewing the following evening, for a classic Marauder prank on the seventh year Slytherins.

"That was six years ago. But thanks, love. What would I do without your smart mouth?" Sirius said with a wink. Remus blushed at the pet name, trying not to think too much of it. Did it mean what he thought it meant? Remus suppressed the urge to question Sirius about it. Last time he tried, he ended up fumbling over his words and confusing the hell out of Sirius.

Sirius noticed Remus' sudden silence, a tight knot of worry forming in the pit of his stomach. He scrutinized Remus. His brows were furrowed, muscles tensed. His shaggy light brown hair had fallen into his chocolate brown eyes, which were still staring at the book, cloudy and obviously not reading the words in front of him anymore. His head was spinning, trying to think of something to say to erase the frown on Remus' face.

"Lighten up sunshine, and tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked with a cheeky grin. The frown deepened and Sirius' worry increased.  
"Moony, what's wrong?" he questioned.  
Remus shook his head, in an attempt to push away the dizziness that had come over him. "Nothing, Padfoot. I'm fine," he said with a hoarse voice, turning a page.  
"You're not. Tell me what's on your mind," Sirius demanded.  
"You," Remus muttered under his breath.

Sirius was taken back, doubting whether he'd heard right. So he laughed nervously.  
"What mate?" he asked. "Food," Remus mumbled back, "I'm starving." Sirius nodded in agreement, his worry not completely gone. In fact, he felt a little worse. There had been a slight bit of tension between the pair lately. It was unusual for one half of the infamous Marauders to be so awkward around each other, especially when Prongs and Wormtail weren't around. And to be honest, his heart sank a little when Remus corrected himself. He wanted to talk to his best friend about whatever was, or wasn't going on between them.

"Well, I have some sweets left from Honeydukes last weekend, if you want some?" he offered, holding out the box. Remus accepted gratefully, popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. As he let it melt slowly, Sirius mentioned casually, "You know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?". Remus choked, coughing like a lunatic, while Sirius jumped up from the bed and hit him on the back.  
"You okay?" he said, leaning over Remus' shoulder. Remus flinched and inched away.  
"No. No, Sirius, I'm not okay. Why do you keep saying things like _that_?" he growled. Sirius blinked, confusion written all over his face, and moved to kneel in front of Remus.  
"What do you means, things like that? Sexual things?" he asked. Remus nodded slowly.  
"You know that's just the way I am, love," he replied with a wink. With a shake of his head, Remus added, "It's that too. You always call me sunshine or love."  
"It's never bothered you before."  
"Well that was before," Remus said, dejectedly. Sirius paused.  
"And what's different now? I mean, do you feel like something has changed, because I kind of feel like something has changed. And I wanted to talk to you about it before, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or make assumptions. Really, I didn't know-" he rambled, but stopped when he noticed Remus chuckling under his breath.

"What?" Sirius asked, making an adorable surprised face.  
"You're crazy", Remus said with a smile. _And I'm out of my mind, _he added silently. "But you're right. Something has definitely changed, at least for me," he continued.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. My feelings, specifically," Remus tried to clarify. Sirius froze. He could hear his heartbeat, pumping hard through his ears.  
"You see," he began. He tried to clear his head. It was time to tell him. Even if it mucked up their friendship. There was so much Remus never said; his need to be top of the class, the utter hatred he had for the werewolf part of himself, the guilt he felt each time his friends went out with him during a full moon. He didn't want to keep anymore secrets from his friends, least of all Sirius.

"You see, lately, I've started," he paused, trying hard to think of the right words to say, "to see you in a different way," he finished lamely. To his complete surprise, Sirius placed one of his hands on Remus' knee.  
"Stop thinking so much. Just say what's on your mind, love," Sirius encouraged, attempting to give Remus the bravery he lacked. Remus took a deep breath. _He's my worst distraction_.  
"Sirius, you're more than a friend to me. I lo- I know it's strange, because we're mates, and we've known each other for so long, and there's my…furry little problem. Plus, it's me… so that's-", he continued, before he was interrupted by Sirius.  
"Remus. Breathe. It's just me."  
"No. It's not _just _you, Sirius."

An awkward, but relaxed silence fell over them, as they both thought about the almost-confession. Sirius was mindlessly drawing circles on Remus thigh with his thumb, but he stopped and pulled away when he realized what he was doing. _Why aren't I saying anything, _he silently reprimanded himself. Remus' shoulders slumped a little. "No, Remus! Don't look like that- Merlin, Remus, all of me loves allof you." Shock plagued Remus' face.  
"You do? No, you can't-," he tried reasoning to himself.  
"All of you."  
"But Sirius, I'm a… I'm a werewolf-."  
"_All_ of you," Sirius reiterated. "All your perfect imperfections" he whispered, softly touching each of the self-inflicted werewolf scars on his gaunt face. Remus' breathing slowly returned to normal, although his heart seemed to be pounding crazily. He couldn't believe the situation. Not only how simply reading in their dorm had turned into this, but what Sirius had said and seemed to mean. Was it possible that Sirius Black, school-renowned womanizer, actually had a preference for, well, Remus?

Meanwhile, Sirius was extremely proud of himself. He didn't think he had it in him. He assumed that being confronted with a situation like that made him man up, and be honest with himself. Because he really did love Remus. Remus who was his end and his beginning. The end of his horrendous family life and never being able to live up to what his demented family expected of him, and the beginning of amazing adventures such as late night trips to the kitchens and continuous pranks on whoever crossed him and his friends. He dropped his hand from Remus' face, only to take hold of his hand.

After everything Sirius had admitted, Remus decided to use some of that Gryffindor courage, and gently grabbed Sirius chin, before place a soft kiss on his lips. He felt Sirius grin, and pulled away with a smile of his own. With their faces inches from each other, they simply gazed at each other, taking in the moment. Their moment was ruined, however, by the sound of two laughing idiots bursting into their room. James and Peter paused as they looked between both Remus and Sirius, immediately understanding what was going on. Remus was the first to speak.

"I know this looks…weird, but we can explain-." James just burst out laughing.  
"Explain what, mate? Finally told him, did ya Sirius?" James said with a knowing look. Sirius nodded enthusiastically.  
"Hang on a second...Prongs, you knew?" asked Remus. Peter answered for him.  
"Of course we bloody did. The way you two look at each other when you think no one else is looking…," Peter exclaimed with a grin.  
"Plus there's the way Sirius goes _on _and _on _about you all the _freaking _time," James added.  
"How long has this been going on?" Remus asked.  
"Couple of months," Peter replied. "We would have told you, but Prongs and I thought it might be more fun to see you two figure things out for yourselves."  
"Assholes", Remus muttered, throwing a cushion at Peter's head.  
"Oi! Watch it!" yelled Peter, raising his arms to protect his face.

"Now, now, love. _I _should have been the one to tell you sooner. I just…" Sirius said. Remus shushed him.  
"Believe me, I know", he interrupted with an easy smile. Sirius smiled back, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of just being around Remus without any secrets between them. James and Peter gave each other a look.

"Well, you lovebirds are looking rather cozy, so me and Wormtail might just go down to the common room for a bit and give you two some alone time," James chortled with a wink at Remus. Remus blushed and was incredibly grateful when they left.  
"That was… unexpected," Remus said with an awkward laugh.  
"Could have been worse. They could have walked in on us in a much…compromising position," Sirius suggested, smirking.  
"You dog," Remus replied jokingly. Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders.  
"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" Sirius asked dozily.  
"I think we will, 'cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you," Remus replied, gently kissing Sirius' cheek. Sirius smiled contently, before standing up and offering his hand to Remus.

"We better get down there. Don't want to give those two dipshits the wrong idea." Remus took his hand, but stopped them at the door, to kiss Sirius softly and lovingly, before dragging Sirius down to the common room.


End file.
